


a beautiful dream

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is just a beautiful dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful dream

you’re sitting on a porch in front of your house and you’re looking at a little boy running around with his favorite toy - a little fluffy fox that’s just as dirty from chocolate as the boy’s face.

  
you smile at him whenever he looks your way. you wave at him and you’re doing your best not to start crying. he doesn’t have to see your tears, even if they’re happy tears.

  
you hear her voice and you smile even wider. she comes to you and hugs you from behind kissing your back. right now you wish you weren’t t-shirt. you turn around and kiss her on her forehead. she whispers how much she loves you and you answer her with kisses.

  
little boy runs to you barely making it through the stairs. you grab him into your arms and hold as close to your chest as you possibly can. you don’t ever want to let go of them, they mean to much. they’re your whole world.

  
“come on, william” she says, taking your son from your arms. “let’s take a bath, alright? daddy will read you a bedtime story then, okay?”

  
william nods and looks right into your eyes asking a question without saying words. you smile again and nod because you know exactly what you’re son is asking.

  
will you be still here with them tomorrow?

  
you watch them going back to the house, scully’s saying that they have to wash fluffy fox, as well and william doesn’t argue.

  
you can’t believe your luck.

 

  
and then you open your eyes.

  
you’re alone in your empty house. you don’t hear anybody’s voice, there’s no noise. you sigh and stand up to get your phone. no missed phone calls. you look at the clock. it’s nearly midnight. you know she won’t be coming back today.

maybe not ever.

  
you open a bottle of whiskey and you can’t hold the tears. you wish you didn’t wake up from this beautiful dream.

  
you don’t ever want to wake up if they’re not there by your side.

  
but you drink some more and it helps you fall asleep. and yet again you dream a beautiful dream and somehow make it to another morning to hoping she’ll come back and they’ll find their son.


End file.
